Assignment 1 part B
If i was to pursue a degree other than immunology or neuroscience. I would go after a degree in either mathematics, nursing, computer science, physics or commerce. ' ' Mathematics There are many reasons to join a major in maths and economics. For me personally, i enjoy maths. I find it incredibly challenging and difficult. Maths are courses that challenge intellect more than any other courses. On top of that, maths are all theory based and done on paper. Furthermore, i have the option to pursue a masters and a PHD in mathematics. On top of that, there are some options available in jobs for a degree from mathematics. Since maths aren't necessarily a practical there isn't much of an interest in lab work. This however pushes me to look at work accountant. But other than that, this allows me to do what i am extremely interested in. it allows me to have the ability to teach maths either in a high school or as a professor if i have a higher degree. Teaching has been a passion since my dad was also a teacher, so i also want to pursue as a teacher. ' ' Nursing There are many reasons to why i want to pursue medicine. One of them being that i want to pursue a field in medicine. This has always been a dream of mine. On top of that, my mother is also a nurse, so if i pursue a field that isn’t any of the ones listed above it would be nursing. Moreover, there are many other reasons to pursue nursing than just personal reasons. For one, you can get a job fast as there are more and more jobs available as the population increases. Plus there is a lot of job security and benefits in the career. Plus, jobs in this field are very high paying and one can make a six figure salary soon. ' ' Computer sciences There are many reasons i would like to go into computer sciences. First, in comp sci, the questions and problems are really difficult and originally have little information to start with. One must also have a good understanding in maths and physics. It involves a lot of critical thinking and problem solving skills. Furthermore, i really enjoy coding. I am not the best at it but i enjoy it a lot. In this field, the pay is a lot and the job need is a lot as well as tech is always improving. On top of that, there is a lot of freedom in the job market as one can do whatever they want. Also, it allows me to pursue a field in video game designing and game testing. Me being a huge gamer would just love to do this. ' ' Physics Physics is a lot like mathematics, that is primarily the reason why i enjoy doing physics so much. Moreover, physics has a lot more practicality. With physics i can go into astrophysics, particle physics and electrical physics. Physics does not have many job options like computer sciences and nursing do but it is more than maths. With a degree in degree in physics i can pursue a job in teaching or with a PHD as a professor which has been a side quest of mine. But, in physics, i can do experimental and laboratory work. This allows me to come up with ideas and involves critical thinking that is on a whole new level. These are the reasons i would pursue a degree in physics. ' ' Commerce Now, this last one is a bit of a stretch and completely different from what i've been doing. Iw would like to get a degree in business or commerce for a plethora of reasons. First, if i get the degree and a job in a good firm, the income is very high. Furthermore, this also gives me the ability to go into accounting. Courses in this field are highly statistical and personally i enjoy that. In addition, this field allows me to be in charge of myself. I used to do landscaping and worked under a boss. He made a lot of money compared to us. I want to be in his place. I want to start a business like landscaping or something to do with wood. I would also like to open a carpentry business. I come from vancouver and will most likely go back once i am done here. Vancouver has a large lumber industry and i would like to join the hustle and get into the market. Plus, my family is a family of carpenter other than my father and grand father. I would like to make the Panesar name proud.